1. Field of the invention board test system. The invention is particularly applicable to boards assembled into a common mechanical structure to form a complex functional equipment, for example a transmission equipment such as a digital multiplex-demultiplex equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commissioning and maintaining such equipment entails testing the individual boards constituting them. Carrying out these tests requires access to various points on a board under test in order to inject the required signal or to recover the signal to be monitored, these test points and signals varying according to the equipment type and the type of test. The techniques routinely used to this end generally require interrupting the signals normally processed by the board under test in order to substitute test signals for them and entail providing on the boards special ports (input/output points) which are either located directly on the front panel of the boards to be tested or grouped together on units usually called connection panels which have a specific location in the equipment.
As equipment becomes more and more miniaturized, it is becoming more and more difficult to use these techniques.